


Room Assignments, Majors, and other tidbits for the Collegeformers series

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Series: Collegeformers [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: I want to make these things known without actively stating them, This is a meta list for the series, bc without it i am likely to forget what is in it, so it's here for you AND me, subject to change as i add to the world of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: It's a list of Things.
Relationships: None
Series: Collegeformers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608592
Kudos: 7





	Room Assignments, Majors, and other tidbits for the Collegeformers series

Megatron and Starscream are roommates.

Skywarp and Thundercracker are roommates down the hall, and last semester Starscream was in a triple with them but he pissed them off so they kicked him out of the room.

Bumblebee is rooming with Raf. Bumblebee is mute in this au, and communicates with sign language; Raf is studying to be an interpreter.

Ratchet is rooming with and also dating Optimus. Optimus and Megatron used to be roommates, and when they broke up OP moved in with Ratchet. This is subject of gossip within certain members of the hall.

Jack is roommates with TFP Arcee.*

"The Other Arcee" (aka IDW Arcee, love of my life, my joy and heart) is not actually in this hall but shows up a lot Just Cause. She lives off campus with her gun collection and massive Hummer and no one knows what her major is.*

The Wreckers are a bunch of guys in a suite on the hall because I love them, and no one can tell how many people are actually there except the Wreckers. Impactor is deadass suspended but sometimes shows up anyway. They throw wild parties.

Soundwave and Soundwave room together, and they get along fine.

Shockwave and Shockwave room together, and they don't. They have fairly loud yelling matches on a regular basis about what constitutes logic. IDW Shockwave insists he doesn't have feelings, but also likes to get mad about uh. literally everything.

Bulkhead is not in the Wreckers' room, but Wheeljack is. Somehow they still wind up sleeping in the same room regardless. Miko is Bulkhead's _actual_ roommate, but she's a wild child and parties nearly every night, and so she's rarely there.

Rodimus and Drift are roommates. Rodimus and Drift are currently in the middle of a fight and not sleeping in the same space, but that's because they keep having an on and off fling and every time it's off they go into a minor snit. The two of them both had* a crush on Megatron.

Unicron is the RA. He comes over like an idiot because he likes to watch everyone squirm and he figures that if they don't realize he's doing it they can't plot to make him stop. He sells cocaine, but generally cut with something cheap and inexpensive.

Primus was the RA last semester. Optimus was friends with him, but he graduated a semester early so he's out now. Optimus is pretty much the only one who still talks to him.

* There are a few characters I like in both TFP and IDW that I don't think are actually reconcilable as one character, such as Arcee. For the sake of this story, they're two characters with the same name. TFP Arcee is not the same as IDW Arcee, and IDW Arcee is going to be referrred to as "the other Arcee" by some characters (not including, say, Prowl and the Wreckers, or other characters who are friends with her lol) because she doesnt live in the same hall as the main characters.

Note: neither do I. Probably something relating to professional demolitions or possibly criminal justice.

Before they realized he was fucking nuts. Drift is less attracted to asshole than Roddy is, but regardless he's just tiring and they don't like it. Once Megs hits his fourth year and goes to therapy...then maybe they'll be able to tolerate him but right now he just fucking sucks.


End file.
